The New Kyuubi:Naruto of the Nine
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Formerly Naruto no Kyuubi. Adopted from Inu14. Naruto is sent back into the past to change the future by Kyuubi and ends up taking her title becoming the new Kyuubi. I am officially discontinuing this fic, because its no fun where Naruto is godly and you can't even use mental/psychological issues in the enemy role. So yeah, if anyone wants to adopt this story, go talk to Inu14.
1. The Heritage

﻿

The New Kyuubi

0

NarutoxMass Harem

0

Been given permission by Inu14 to adopt this story.

0

Godlike Naruto

0

Naruto Namikaze looked down at the rubble which was formerly known as Konoha. The great village of Fire had been reduced to rubble by Pein. Then his friends and family had died by the hands of his enemies. He felt only remorse for his friends. His precious people who accepted him. The rest of the village deserved their fate but what if things were different. It didn't matter now the home of some of the greatest shinobi of all time was no more.

It all began several months ago when Orichimaru had reached his 3 year limit and had decided it was time to switch bodies with the Uchiha and gain the Sharingan, But then the unexpected happened, when Orichimaru was about to complete the ritual, Sasuke used his Sharingan to reverse the ritual and in turn had gained Orichimaru's power and his title as the Snake Sannin. He then declared to Otokagure (Village Hidden in the Sound.)That he was now Nidiame Otokage and he demanded there loyalty and respect. With a village now at his command, Sasuke had tracked down Itachi and had defeated him only to learn from his ancestor Madara Uchiha that Itachi was ordered to destroy the clan and Konoha was to be blamed and not Itachi. Sasuke had a new goal that day : "Konoha's Destruction."

The War that Ensued between Konoha and Oto was brutal, even more brutal than the 3rd ninja war, and to make matters worse Konoha was losing badly to the Oto forces. Any hopes of Konoha getting help from Suna were dashed when news reached them that Suna was destroyed by an alliance of Kumo and Rock ninjas and Gaara who had valiantly fought to the end to protect his village was killed by the combined strength of the Raikage and the Tsuchikage. When Oto launched it's final attack, Konoha was defeated , Oto's forces marched straight up towards Hokage Mountain and Sasuke himself had killed her himself with a nasty Chidori to the chest , Naruto wasn't able to save her in time as he was being held back by Pein and Madara. But when he saw Tsunade drop to the floor dead he couldn't take it anymore he lost it and the well-known red chakra seeped from within him and formed into a cloak and out sprouted not 1 or 2 not even 4 but 8 tails , 8 tails of Chakra , the last thing the Oto forces heard was a blood-curdling howl. The only thing that was needed was the fur and he would have been a complete replica of Kyuubi. Blood, Flesh, and the bones all that was needed was the fur and it would have been like Kyuubi was never sealed.

Naruto spit up some blood as he tried to forget what happened hours prior.

"**Careful Kit, you might end up killing US if you keep using vast amounts of chakra like that." **Said a voice straight from inside Naruto's head.

" Good , I have nothing to live for I've failed my precious people." Naruto answered the Kyuubi with malice in his voice.

"**Listen Kit you just avenged them by destroying the entire Oto army including Sasuke and Madara, but I see that's not enough……….I Have an idea." **The Kyuubi added as he waited for Naruto to respond.

" I'm not interested Baka-Fox." he said as he continued to look at what was left of Konoha.

" **You'd get to see your friends again".**

"You can't bring people back to life Kyuubi."

" **I agree……..but who said you can't stop them from dieing?" **Kyuubi took the silence from Naruto as proof of his interest in what Kyuubi was saying.

"Explain yourself Fox."

" **Time Travel , I can take us as far back as needs be ."**

"So why didn't you try to go back to a time when you were not sealed yet ?"

" **Already tried, the Shinigami's seal prevents me from going back that far, I must admit your Father created a hell of a seal."**

" I see……..so what's the catch ?"

" **I am going to make you the new Kyuubi"**

" NANI!?"

"**I plan to return to my dimension soon, but to do so I must give up my title as Kyuubi , the reason I came to Konoha was to hand over the Title to your father but that Hebi-teme tried to make me give the power to him , out of rage I attacked him and the village and well you know the rest." **Naruto was shocked to hear the true reason of Kyuubi attacking him, he made sure he understood everything before speaking.

"Ok, Let's Do it." He had made his choice.

" **When do you want to be sent back to , Chuunin Exams? "**

" No , I want to be sent back to when I'm around 5 , I'm redoing my entire life."

"**Interesting very well kit , I hope to never see you again and Good Luck."**

" Thanks Fox and good luck to you too." he finished and Kyuubi started to be talking in an ancient language as everything faded out of existence and Naruto was floating into nothingness before he closed his eyes.

Naruto woke up in a slight daze , he opened his eyes and found himself in the old broke down apartment he used to live in when he was younger , he looked around for a bit before deciding that he should confirm it. He turned on the lights as he examined his new look in the mirror, he was taller than he was when he was younger, his once short hair was now much longer and had more spikes, his eyes seemed to be a much more brighter blue, he know had very sharp fangs, his body was missing all it's baby fat and know held pure muscle , and most importantly there was no longer a seal on his stomach.

"Looks like it worked." He stretched as he looked over to his nightstand where his clock was showing the time 5:45 am.

"Almost 6 am better go get something to eat, bath, and go to see the Old man."

He quickly put some water to boil as he went to make up his bed, as he finished spreading the sheets he felt someone sneaking up on him he didn't wait another moment as he spun and landed a punch into the face of his-would be attacker, his eyes widened when he saw that he had actually hit a Demon Fox which had dark-brown fur and green eyes. The fox seemed to have had dropped the scroll that was in his mouth.

"**Forgive me for sneaking up on you Kyuubi-sama." **said the fox as it bowed down before Naruto.

Naruto cocked his head to the side before apologizing "Ummmmm, it's ok, sorry I hit you there, are you ok? What's your name?"

The fox rose up on its legs as he introduced himself "**My name is Gouki (Bravery) my lord and I forever dedicate my life to you Kyuubi-sama, I was chosen to come here to present you with this scroll.** The fox said as he picked up the scroll of the ground and dropped it in Naruto's outstretched hand.

Naruto opened the scroll and scanned through some of its content quickly as he turned his eyes back up to the fox standing before him.

"Gouki Correct?"

"**Yes My Lord. Is there anything else I can do for you Kyuubi-sama? "**

"You can call me Naruto, Gouki."

"**Are u sure Kyuubi-sama?"**

"Yes, I rather be called Naruto."

"**As you wish Kyu- I mean Naruto-sama."**

"You may leave now Gouki."

"**Yes Naruto-sama**."

And in a poof of smoke the fox was gone; Naruto went over to the boiling water and added it to the ramen. As he sat down on his bed and re-opened the scroll. It seemed to be a letter of some kind.

Dear Kyuubi-sama,

__

We the Demon Council have received news that the old Kyuubi had given up her title and had handed it over to you

. Naruto's eyes scanned the sentence and was about to read more before something caught his eye. ''Kuso! Well what do you know…the Kitsune was a Vixen,'' Naruto said out loud with a sigh. The fusion had calmed him down and imparted him with knowledge most people would kill for. ''Shame I never got to see her human form,'' He murmured as he continued reading. __

Sine you are now the New Kyuubi, we will inform you of some of your powers.

1. Summoning Contracts

As the New lord of Demons you have control over every single animal contract that there ever was from rats straight up to phoenixes. You also have the power to revoke one at anytime of your choosing. You can also create a new contract of your choosing as well.

"Interesting………I wonder?" Naruto outstretched his hand and spoke "Tiger Contract", suddenly a scroll poofed into his hand and it was indeed the Tiger's summoning contract. With a simple thought from him the contract disappeared in another poof. He thought for a second before smirking. _Hmm I think I wait until I come face to face with any contract wielder that opposes me then erase their name in the middle of battle just to piss them off._

Naruto then picked up his ramen and continued to read what was on the scrolls.

__

2. Bloodlines

In actual truth all blood lines do indeed come from different demons, Since you are the Demon Lord you have the ability to give a human any blood line of your choosing , you can also remove the negative effects or add positive effects to the bloodline. You can also give someone a bloodline or you can remove a bloodline from someone. But all of this cannot be done without some kind of physical contact.

"I see, I'm sure that will become very useful in the future." He said as he finished his ramen and threw away the box into the rubbish bin. He skipped to the next special ability.

__

3. Demon Illusions.

Demon Illusions are close to what shinobi call Genjutsu but very different, usually a gengetsu would be broken if you said the Word "Kai" or disrupt it in some way when Demonic Illusions truly fool the senses. An example, A shinobi would cast a Genjutsu that made you think there was a river in front of you if u touched the river the illusion would probably waver or disperse but if it was a demonic illusion , when the person touched it he would feel the water running against his hand.

"I'm not exactly an illusion-using kind of fighter but I can see situations where this might be useful."

__

The Demon Council hopes that you Kyuubi-sama will be a great leader and carry us into prosperity, All the Summoning Contract Bosses send their best wishes, and ensures they will support you 100, At the bottom of this scroll you will find a blood seal, it contains an armor created by the best blacksmith in the land of demons. Lord Kyuubi the land of demons is your domain , it be would be best if your people see their leader soon .

Yours Truly

The Demon Council

0

Council Room, Land of Demons.

0

Gouki just poofed into the middle of the council room as he waited to be questioned.

The first to speak was a Bird Demon.

" **Gouki was your mission successful** ?"

"**Hai** "Gouki said as he gracefully bowed.

Next it was a Wolf Demon that spoke

"**Well done Gouki**."

"Arigatou."

Then a cat demon spoke

"**Gouki what was he like**?"

****

"He was kind and had a certain air about him; I think he will be a great king."

Then a Lion demon spoke

****

"That's good to know Gouki "

Gouki added one more thing to his comment as he rubbed his paw to his jaw.

"**Did I mention he had a wicked left hook?"**

0

Konoha

0

When Naruto opened the blood seal there was a bright light before he found himself clothed in a black suit of polished armor, it looked heavy but was very light to him, the only arts of his body that wasn't covered by the armor was his head and his gloves could open up in case he wanted to use his claws. He looked on his forearm and saw a red spiral, as he touched it his armor disappeared leaving him back in his boxers.

"It seems that the red spiral on my arm summons my armor." He quickly examined the seal again before he went to take a shower. As he stepped out of the shower he decided to get dressed, he growled as he realized that all he had was those atrocious orange jumpsuits.

"I gotta buy some clothes when I come back from visiting the old man; well I guess I gotta wear this." He quickly put on his orange jumpsuit as he walked out of his apartment and went on his way towards the Hokage's mansion, Naruto took notice of the festival decorations people and shinobi were hanging up , he read the big banner that was hung over the main street near his apartment. '5th Anniversary of the defeat of the Kyuubi no Kitsune.'

"Interesting she chose to send me right back to my 5th birthday." He continued on his way as he heard the whispers of some of the townspeople.

'There it is….that monster killed the Yondaime.'

'I say we kill the demon and make the Yondaime's soul rest in peace.'

Naruto only smirked, in a sense they were right, he was indeed the new Kyuubi but he didn't mean harm to Konoha, maybe the civilians and Shinobi foolish to attack him. Besides his father sacrificed his life sure but damned him to a life of hatred. _Well Tou-san you gave your life to a village filled of idiots who don't know what a vessel is…I bet your PROUD wherever you are. _He thought as he made his way to the Hokage tower.

As he ascended the stairs that lead to the Hokage's tower, the 2 Anbu guarding the tower, said absolutely nothing as he walked through the doors and entered the building, he quickly walked past the Hokage's secretary as she tried to stop him.

"Hey Gaki, the Hokage's busy come back later." Naruto didn't even look back as he flipped the secretary the bird and opened the door and went in.

The Sandaime quickly put away his Icha Icha Paradise that he was reading as someone came into his office, and quickly pretended he was signing some documents. He spoke quickly.

"How may I help you?"

"You can't fool me old man, I know what you were doing before I came in." Naruto said as he seated himself in one of the chairs in front of the Hokage's desk.

"Oh Happy Birthday Naruto, is there something I can get for you?" the Hokage asked Naruto as he began to sip on some of his tea. Naruto smiled sweetly before he answered.

"How about my Father's compound and my inheritance?" Sarutobi almost choked on the tea he was drinking as he heard Naruto's birthday request.

"N-N-Nani? Naruto I thought I already told you that you're an orphan." the Hokage said as he lied to Naruto.

"Cut the Bullshit, I know my Father and Mother, Minato Namikaze a.k.a. The Yellow Flash and Kushina Uzamak princess of whirlpool whose manipulation of water rivaled the Nidaime's and wind that exceeded any Kazekage's henceforth making her the greatest Hyoton user of the Uzumaki's of all time. I want what's rightfully mine, and today at the festival you're supposed to give a speech about the Kyuubi attack 5 years ago, I want the whole of Konoha to know who my Father and Mother were." Replied Naruto as his grin seemed to grow wider. Sarutobi was dumbfounded.

"Who told you this Naruto?"

"I figured it out on my own"

"Am I supposed to believe that Naruto?"

"Choose what you want to believe old man, but I'll be taking my inheritance now." Sarutobi was looking straight at Naruto know.

"Very well I'll give you your inheritance." He said as he walked over to the portrait of the 4th and mentioned for Naruto to follow." Naruto, Wipe your blood on the Seal on the portrait."

Naruto hopped on to Sarutobi's shoulder as he bit his finger and wipe the blood on the seal, the portrait vanished to reveal a safe which Sarutobi opened and pulled out a couple of scrolls and a key.

"These scrolls have information about your bank account and the key is for the Namikaze Compound, it's located to the far back of the Hokage mansion near the Hokage Mountain and it's hidden by a Genjutsu, I'll come with you and Release it." Naruto stooped him before he spoke further.

"Don't worry I can handle it."

Sarutobi raised an eyebrow." Are you sure? "

Naruto quickly nodded his head as he grabbed the scrolls and his key and started to exit the office before he turned back and looked back at Sarutobi.

"I'll see you at the Festival, old man." Sarutobi sighed as he looked back at the pictures of the past Kages.

"I'm getting to old for this shit."


	2. The Big Reveal

The New Kyuubi

0

NarutoxMass Harem

0

Been given permission by Inu14 to adopt this story.

0

Godlike Naruto

0

Naruto had only one word to say when he laid eyes upon his family's compound, and that was wow. The compound was in a forest, deep in the forest. It was guarded by an array of seals that had chakra sealed within in. It seems the seals drew in chakra from around nature itself to sustain itself and keep up a genjutsu to prevent thieves and other travelers from happening up the compound. Upon the grounds was not one or two, but three mansions that encompassed the compounds. There were lawns, gardens, pools, bird bathes, trees and what seemed to be an outside dojo where jutsu could be practiced. Creating some Kagebunshin he had them scatter about so they could report there finedings when they dispel. While his clones were exploring the original's attention was elsewhere.

Naruto had taken interest in a statue of his father striking his "badass" pose, wearing his hokage robe, with a 3-prong kunai, he smiled at the statue before looking to his right to find another statue, he smiled as he recognized the person as his mother, Kushina Uzamaki , her long hair flowed down her back , as she seemed to be doing her version of his father's "badass" pose except she was not holding a kunai but had her hand resting on the hilt of her sword as if saying 'Try Me'. Naruto felt a familiar sensation and realized that his Kage Bunshin had just finished exploring the mansions, his eyes widened at the information in his head, the 2 smaller mansions which seemed to be for guests each held 30 bedrooms with custom bathrooms in each one, there were also 6 spas in each house , there were 2 kitchens in each house and a dojo . The largest house was the actual clan house itself which consisted of 45 bedrooms each with it's custom bathroom and a Jacuzzi, 5 dojos and weapon rooms, 2 pantries, a jutsu library and a room in the master Bedroom that could only be opened by a blood seal. Naruto pondered what the room could be and decided to investigate; he entered the main house and went straight to entered the bedroom and walked up to the door and activated the blood seal the door opened to reveal what looked to be a special weapons room.

Inside the room the walls were covered with 3-pronged kunai and different katanas , on the ground where neat piles of scrolls lined up, in the center of the room there was a desk and a chair , Naruto walked over to it and gasped at what he saw , it was a diagram of the Shiki Fuujin , Naruto read some of the other scrolls on the table , these seemed to be his father's study , there was a scroll named "Adding Elements to the Rasengan", there was an also another named " Is it possible to throw the Rasengan?" , Naruto looked at a couple more scrolls before walking out of the room , as he stepped out the door and closed it, the blood seal reappeared. He continued to look around his parents' bedroom before he found his father's closet; to his surprise he found mini-versions of his father's cloak and jounin outfit.

"Dad must have had these made, when he found out that Mom was pregnant." There were 3 suits in white and 3 in black, they seemed to be about his size, so he tried one on.

When he finished he checked himself in the mirror. "Wow I really do look like him …I wonder." Naruto went back to his father's study and came out back with a 3-pronged kunai in his hand. "In theory I did figure out how the Hirashin worked but the kunai I had found was damaged so I couldn't really practice the jutsu, but I might as well try now." He walked out side and decided to use a sakura tree in his yard a good 5 yards from where he was, he pricked his finger and wiped his blood on the seals of the kunai, he pushed some of his chakra into the kunai as he threw it , at first he thought it wasn't gonna work , but then he felt the pull of the kunai and he went with the flow , there was a big flash of yellow and Naruto found himself with his hand holding the kunai that was now deeply lodged in the bark of the sakura tree 5 yards away from his original position.

"It worked." Those words silently left his lips as he stared at the 3-prong kunai in his hand, He smiled before doing the jutsu many more times. After Naruto was finished he was quite sweaty, after a quick shower he started to see bright flashes in the sky. "Fireworks? Right the festival!'' Naruto quickly ran over back to his father's closet as he picked out one of the black jounin pants with the black pants , black shinobi sandals , and one of the mini-white cloaks , as he got ready to leave his eye caught sight of the kunai that he was practicing the Hirashin with , An idea popped in his head , before took hold of the 3-pronged kunai and jumped from the window of his house towards the town square.

0

**Town Square, Konoha.**

**0  
**

Sarutobi stood on his balcony as he surveyed the people of Konoha. Parents and children were busy having fun at the booths while some of the other adult patrons were already drunk or was getting there as they partied at the bar. Even the orphans were enjoying themselves as they were about playing.

"You gave your all for us Minato; I hope you can forgive me for making them mistreat your son these 5 years." As he said this, an Anbu wearing a Dog mask appeared behind him.

"It's time for your speech Hokage-sama."

"Have you seen Naruto, Kakashi?" the ninja in the dog mask removed his mask to reveal that he was indeed Kakashi Hatake , the son of the White Fang.

" No sir , I haven't seen hi-"

"Hey Ojii-san I'm here, sorry I'm late.'' Sarutobi chuckled as Naruto raced through the door. Both men in the room eyes' widened when the saw what Naruto was wearing.

"Hi Kakashi, like my new clothes?"

Kakashi turned to Sarutobi sharply "You told him?"

"He claims he figured it out on his own."

"I DID figure it out on my own old man, isn't time for your speech?"

Sarutobi nodded and then turned to Kakashi. "I'm telling the village the truth about Naruto."

Kakashi smirked." About damn time." Sarutobi nodded again before he and Naruto turned around to face Konoha. Everyone attended the Hokage's speech, from the Uchiha and Hyuuga clans to the Ayame and her father.

Sarutobi began:

"My friends 5 years ago on this very day we were attacked by the Kyuubi no Kitsune." He paused and saw the looks of the people of Konoha." If not for the brave sacrifice of the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, Konoha would have been destroyed." Many clapped out of admiration and respect for the Yondaime. "But I will tell you all something you never knew." The people of Konoha looked up with questioning looks at the Hokage. "The Yondaime was secretly married." Most of the people of Konoha expressed their surprise, while the others kept silent. "His wife was none other the Anbu captain at the time, Kushina Uzamaki." There were was more outbursts, but Sarutobi waited till they calmed down." Their marriage was kept secret because the Yondaime still had many enemies that may would have wanted to target Kushina to get to him , Kushina got pregnant with the Minato's son and had retired from the Anbu and kept away from the public for 9 months and on this very day all those years ago she had a son, the heir to the Namikaze clan." The whole of Konoha was silent now, the Namikaze clan was known for their riches and their powerful shinobi, who could have been the heir to all of that?. Sarutobi continued "She decided to name that child …..Naruto." There was a huge gasp throughout the crowd, there was only one person named Naruto in this village, and it was the same boy they had mistreated for 4 years , Sarutobi only confirmed it further. "That's right the child that you people have treated so badly is the son of the man who gave his life to protect the life all of us." Sarutobi stepped back as Naruto came forward to speak.

"People of Konoha, for years you have done all you could to make my life a living hell , but despite my strong urging to do so I won't give into being the monster you all claim me to be...yet. Make no mistake my father's mission was to protect this village and I plan to so. It's citizens on the other hand are another story. If you do not attack me I will not retalite. I will no longer be your punching bag. If you leave me to the solace which is my own life then I think we can get along just fine.'' The entire Konoha was speechless, some were in tears, and while others regretted things they had done in the past to Naruto, a voice rang out through the crowd.

"STOP LYING TO US YOU WRETCHED DEMON." The crowd parted as they stared at who would have made such a comment, as the crowd parted, Fugaku Uchiha stepped forward before speaking again." There's no way you're the son of the Yondaime , Kushina Uzamaki was a whore , she could have just lied about the Yondaime being the father, you have no solid proof that the Yondaime was indeed your father."

Naruto's eyes glowed for a few seconds before he calmed down. " Did you just call my mother my a whore AND claim that the Yondaime was not my father ?"

" Yes I did demon and unless you can prove it-" Fugaku's sentence was cut short as something flew through the air at him , he quickly caught it between his fingers and laughed." Foolish demon did you think you could defeat the great Fugaku Uchiha from the Uchiha cl-" before he could finish his sentence there was a bright flash of yellow light and Fugaku found himself on the ground with his nose broken and bleeding , due to the punch Naruto had landed there.

Fugaku was scared shitless, even though he shit himself. "D-D-Did he just use ….?" The entire crowd marveled, only the family of the Yondaime himself could have done that jutsu. Naruto turned to the other citizens." Anyone else want to question my heritage?" There was total silence." I thought so." He then turned around and decided to go home the entire crowd parted to give him way as he left the town square.

Sarutobi sighed from the balcony," Leave it to a Uchiha to fuck things up."

0

**Naruto's Home.**

**0  
**

Naruto sighed as he took of his coat and threw it on one of the chairs.

" What a day, got new clothes, told everyone about my heritage , and I did get to punch Fugaku though. That was a good birthday present."

0

**Town Square**

**0  
**

Fugaku was helped up by Itachi as everyone else stared at him , he snarled before he went on his way to the Uchiha clan house , Sasuke and Itachi quickly walked beside their father as he cursed silently, Itachi broke the silence.

"Father ?"

" Yes Itachi ?"

" Why do you smell like shit ?"

**Naruto's home  
**

Naruto had just gotten out of the shower and had changed into his sleep wear.

As he was about to get into bed he sensed another presence in his room and spun around to see Gouki.

"Gouki, I almost punched you again, can I get you something to eat?."

"**No time Naruto-sama, a great tragedy has occurred, you must follow me to the realm of demons right now."**

"Ok, let's go Gouki." The fox quickly put one of his paws on Naruto's shirt and had they both disappeared in a poof of smoke.


	3. Settling a Dispute

New Kyuubi

0

NarutoxMass Harem

0

Been given permission by Inu14 to adopt this story.

0

Godlike Naruto

0

Story Start

0

Naruto and Gouki arrived to their destination in a poof of smoke. Naruto gazed around at the realm that he was named the ruler of, the sky was tha of a burning crimson empty of life or clouds. The only visible object was that of a bird demon floating down to greet them.

"**Ah, Kyuubi-sama it is good you are here , I am sure Gouki has informed you that things aren't going well , please Kyuubi-sama climb on my back , Gouki you are dismissed."**

Gouki bowed before nodding to Naruto and leaving in a poof of smoke. Naruto climbed on the back of the bird demon as he shot off.

"**Hold on tight Kyuubi-sama."**

"I meant to ask earlier, but I never got your name? And I'm curious about the situation in the demon realm.''

"**Forgive me for my rudeness Kyuubi-sama, I am Shuppon (Flight) Boss Summon for the bird contract, the situation is a grave one, the san, Yon, and Go demons plan on waging war against the Roku, San, Hachi and Kyuu demons.''**

Naruto frankly was quite surprised by this information. ''Why would they do something like that? It seems quite frankly suicidal to me.''

Shuppon sighed before he responded. "**The Ichibi no Shukaku years ago traveled to the human realm in search of the Nibi no Nekomata whose signature disappeared. Soon after his demonic essence also dropped off the radar. As a result the lower tail demons believe this to be a plot by the higher tailed demons to wipe out lesser or weaker demons. Even when this was denied they remain adamant in their beliefs. Which is why it was thought best to retrieve you.''**

Naruto scowled at this in disbelief and annoyance. '' How did they come up with such a half-baked accusation anyway? No proof or belief to assume...'' Naruto paused in the middle of his sentence. ''The Shukaku and Nibi have been sealed into humans by the name of Gaara and Yugit respectively. Could we use this information to clear my innocence?''

Shuppon turned his head to Naruto. "**Shukaku and Nibi sealed? Of course that's what would explain their disappearances."**

Naruto nodded in relief before asking a question. "Where exactly are we going Shuppon?"

"**We are going to the war grounds to negotiate with to the leader of the attacking army, the 5 tailed dog, Gekido (Rage)." **As the demon explained this Naruto caught sight of a side he thought he would never see. Down belown was a battle zone, a 6 tailed Peacock , 7 tailed wolf , and the 8 tailed snake were leading armies against a 3 tailed demon turtle , 4 tailed Bear and the Gekido and their armies.

Shuppon landed right in front of the 8 tailed snake and the armies began to cheer at the arrival of the demon king. Gekido snarled as Naruto jumped off Shuppon's back. As he walked over to Gekido, the army of the lesser demon lords tensed in fear of the demon lord, wanting to fight. When Naruto reached in front of Gekido, he realized how big Gekido really was, he was much bigger than Hokage mountain.

Gekido had a large frown on his face as he looked up and down the new Kyuubi."** Have you come to eliminate me as well Kyuubi?"**

Naruto sighed as he calmly responded." Gekido, this has all been one big misunderstanding, Shukaku and Nibi have been sealed into 2 human vessels and that is why their demon signatures had disappeared."

Gekido's eyes squinted in disbelief."** You expect me to believe that Kyuubi?"**

Naruto nodded." It's the truth."

Gekido growled loudly before speaking."** You lie Kyuubi, when Keisei (Beauty) was sealed in you she was able to contact us, so why haven't the Nibi or Shukaku tried to contact us?"**

''The seals used for your queen were highly advanced and new seal in comparison to the bastardize versions of the old seals used for the other tailed demons in the pasts.''

**I'm tired of these lies and foolishness; we will fight to the death to avenge Nibi and Shukaku."**

Naruto jumped back from Gekido as his demon chakra began to surge, **''Gekido if you won't listen to reason then I'll beat you in submission.'' **Unleashing the full fury of the power he was imbued with the young jinchuuriki transformed into a massive Kyuubi, his fur itself golden, easily towering over the other demons. Hopefully the blond thought he could bluff the demon. He wouldn't be able to maintain the form long or control his power.

Gekido pulled back and went to strike the blond despite his superior size, ready to rip out Naruto's throat, before Naruto could dodge there was a red flash, and Gekido found himself with his face in the dirt being held down by a red paw, The entire battle field became silent as Gekido was allowed to lift up his head and stare into ruby-colored eyes that matched the red fox fur and the nine tails on that the creature had. His voice came in a stutter that would make Hinata proud.

"**K-K-K-Keisei**?" Before him was the former Kyuubi –herself. She turned the other lesser demons and their army.

**"Demons of Makia listen to my words. Your current lord speaks no lie. I myself have looked into the situation the Nibi and Shukaku have indeed been sealed into poor quality seals. Stop this foolish war before uncessesary bloodshed is spilled.''**

Begrudingly the demons decided to cease the conflict for now.

Keisei took a glance at Gekido and sighed, "**Be careful Gekido, if I wasn't here on time a lot of people would have gotten hurt or even killed because of this dispute."**

Gekido only nodded in agreement and turned to Naruto."Forgive my haste and rage Kyuubi-sama. A previous predeccesor of yours revelled in war and haymen. I now see your actions and speech are just.''

Naruto nodded before speaking himself. "**And I can also see that your loyalty to your comrades are just and unrivaled. When I return to the human world I will fix Gaara's and Yugito's seals so the Nibi and Shukaku can contact you , and please call me Naruto."**

"**Of course Kyuubi-sama." **And with that the Gekido left the field as well. Naruto just shook his head, before hearing a deep chuckle; he looked over to see Keisei." **It took me 250 years to get all of them to call me Keisei, don't get your hopes too high."**

Naruto reverted back to his human form as he looked up back to Keisei. "And here I thought I wouldn't be seeing you anything soon.''

Keisei only chuckled again before reverting to her human form. Naruto couldn't help but stare at the beauty in front of him. Her long red hair went all the way down to her hips, she was wearing a loose black robe that was being held by a red sash, and she also was wearing a black pair of ninja sandals.

"A war begins after you only suceed me for two days. Why am I not surprised at your inexplicable ability to attract trouble.''

make you Kyuubi for 2 days and a war starts, why am I not surprised?" her words had caught his attention, from staring at her face,.

"oi, that's a bit unfair don't you think? Why am I being blaimed?'' The blond sighed. ''No use bitching about it now. I have so many things I need to do thought. Fixing the seal of my Jinchuuriki comrade among them. Looks like I better head back to the human realm.''

''You don't mind if I tag along do you?''The question had caught Naruto off guard.

"You want to come alone?''

Keisei shrugged,''Not much I can do...I figure wherever you go you'll run into trouble and you'll need my help to fully master your abilities. Besides you do grow up to be quite handsome and I could do worse.''

''I see...'' The blond said, turning away, to hide his blush.

''Besides despite one of the attempting to kill me once and the other getting on my nerves constantly they're still my friends. Well sort of...''

'' Alright, but only if you behave,'' Naruto said turning back around with a smirk.

''No promises...'' The vixen said mischevious as she enveloped the blond into a hug, smashing her soft, jiggly bosom against the back of his head causing the blond all over. And with that they demateralized.

0

**Naruto's mansion , Konoha.**

0

Both individuals appeared inside of Naruto's mansion , Keisei whistled as she looked the place over. "Well this is a nice place you got here Naruto. For a human that is.''

''Yeah thanks,'' the blond dead panned as he made way to his room. ''I'm turning in for the night you should get some sleep too.''

''Good time,'' Keisei said with a yawn as she plopped down on the bed.

''Uum...Kei?''

''Yeah Naruto?''

''This is my bed you know.''

''Yeah, it's a nice bed.''

''Yes...I like this bed. I'm going to sleep in this bed. So find another room.''

"But I like this bed too."

"Then we have a problem."

''What's wrong Kit,'' Keisei cooed as she stretched out in a seductive pose. ''Don't you like to..._share_?'' She asked in a sultry tone.

''If you've forgotten I'm in a younger body. No hormones to fluster up.''

''Oh right...in that case,'' And with great speed the Kyuubi had grabbed Naruto and dragged him into bed with her and had buried Naruto's face into her impressive bosom.

" See we both win,'' she said with a cheeky grin. ''Good night my little plushie.'' She said as she drifted off to sleep.

_''Can't...breathe...''_ The blond thought as he soon lost consciousness. But since he was a demon it was impossible hi to die from suffocation, but if he could it would have been a great way to die.

00

Chapter

000

I am officially discontinuing this fic, because its no fun where Naruto is godly and you can't even use mental/psychological issues in the enemy role. So yeah, if anyone wants to adopt this story, go talk to Inu14.


End file.
